This invention relates to a plate-shaped fastener for mounting a member or an instrument to e.g. a wall made of plasterboard by means of screws.
A conventional method for mounting members or instruments to a wall so constructed as to be not accessible to its back comprises drilling a hole in the wall, inserting a plug into the hole, expanding the plug therein to form an engaging portion, and threading a screw into the plug to secure a member or an instrument to the wall.
Quality-wise, a plasterboard is brittle, so that the above conventional method, in which the plug is expanded in the hole of the wall to form an anchor, cannot provide strong resistance to pulling force and is low in tightening force. Thus, if the screw is tightened hard, the plug might turn together with the screw and come out.
An object of this invention is to provide a plate-shaped fastener which is high in resistance to pulling force, provides a firm tightening feeling, prevents idling, and which can firmly fix a member or an instrument to such a wall.